pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Hall of Gales
The third out of eight locations in the game Pikmin: New World. It symbolizes a raging windstorm as its form of weather. It is actually the remnants of the Forest Navel from Pikmin 1 and the Impact Site from Pikmin 1. The Forest Navel was not re-explored during Olimar's second adventure and the Impact Site was connected to the Final Trial to form the Wistful Wild. However, due to the unseen major erosion event that occured at some point in the past before Olimar began his adventure, the Impact Site no longer exists and its only dungeon, the Cavern of Chaos, is now part of this medium-sized area. The erosion event also apparently uncovered the Forest Navel as it is now at the same level of as the rest of the areas and no longer buried underground. The Hall of Gales is a very quiet place, with soft music very similar to this. It has very high walls for an area and quite a bit of wind. The wind blows through the center of the hall through a massive open door on one side of the hall and out another one on the other side. It is very unusual in that it is as if it is two very different areas bunched into one. It has an obvious upland area where it is bright, dry and windy, and a lowland area as well where it is sheltered, cool and in some areas even submerged in shallow water. The fly in cutscene shows that the entire area is actually situated on what appears to be a giant, barren expanse of jagged rock with the entire area perched on the edge of a high cliff. The hall is made completely of stone. Vague patterns and pictures can be seen etched into the rock. These include shapes, numbers, stick people, musical notes, suns, stars and letters. It is almost as if it were to be some sort of child's playroom or nursery. This is further referenced by the fact that all of the area's cargo is based off of a school. The Golden Award that is discovered here even says "Kid of the Week" on it. Also, the doors look nearly identical to the titular "thousand-year door" from Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door. Purple and Electric Pikmin are discovered here. Enemies *﻿Apple Breadbug X4 (6 after Day 40) *Tonguebug X4 (6 after Day 40) *Dustleweed *Fiery Flint Bug *Grainy Glint Beetle *Fluffy Blowhog X3 *Fiery Blowhog X13 (17 after Day 40) *Wobbly Blow-wog *Shelly Crawmad X9 *Water Crawbster X9 *Greater Spotted Jellyfloat X5 *Tan Wollywog X5 *Dwarf Tan Wollywog X3 *Landy Wogpole *Land Dumple X6 *Pistol Mechman X2 (7 after Day 40) *Crying Chrysanthemum X3 *Shroomy Abmoog X2 *Greenish Apook X1 *Greater Scarpanid X3 *Grizzly Bulbear X 5 (Appears after Day 40) *Hermit Crawmad X 3 (Appears after Day 40) *Devouring Runbulb X 12 (Appears after Day 40) *Mitites *Squitters *Honeywisp *Sugarslick *Sectipede *Squirmfish *Sandbow *Hermit Crawbster X1 (Appears after Day 40) *Burrowing Snagret X1 *Segmented Crawmad X1 (Appears after Day 40) Cargo *﻿Fructos Festival *Inspiring Force *Cylindrical Entertainment *Happiness Squared *Pyramid of Joy *Encircled Amazement *Beep-Beep Blaze *Charging Choo-Choo *Golden Award *2-Dimensional Trophy *Flat-Out Disappointed *Optiscope *Citrus Avalanche Dungeons *Great Grove *Jellyfloat Jail *Valhalla Cave *Rememberence Land *Electrified Arboratum Map ﻿ ﻿The landing site is the same as the landing site in Pikmin 1 in the Forest Navel. It is a stone pedestal surrounded by an area of dry upland terrain. The Dolphin and pikmin onions land in the pattern ontop of the plateau, though it is now just barren and flat with no plants at all except a few pellet posies. This peak is at the top of a three-story hill, each "story" consisting of a ring around it. There is hardly any life that inhabits the uplands. On the lower levels that can be accessed by descending down one of the ramps on the side of the plateau, there are apple breadbugs that can be seen roaming about as well as tonguebugs and the occasional appearance of a fiery flint bug or grainy glint beetle. Dustleweed plants will also fall down at random times. The area behind the Dolphin, where there was once the blue onion, is now home to the very first violet candypop bud in the game inside a crater, surrounded by some Purple Pelletweed. However, this area is now blocked off by a gate so the pikmin are required to break it down first. The Purple Pikmin are immediately put to work in beating the Apple Breadbugs that were plaguing the player by stealing all of their cargo and pellets. The Purple Pikmin are also required for this part as there is the Fructos Festival placed directly overtop of the ramp that leads down to the ground level. This treasure needs 110 pikmin to carry it and even the breadbugs cannot do so much as nudge it. After the giant apple has been moved by the purple pikmin the player is free to walk inbetween the lowlands and uplands as they please. By going down the ramp the terrain has apparantly changed drastically. The area is now alot more sandy and less windy due to more cover from the hall's walls and less exposure. There are three Fluffy Blowhogs that fly throughout the area as they please and are one of the few enemies that can fly between the uplands and lowlands. One of these contains the Beep-Beep Blaze, another contains the Charging Coo-Choo, and the last one holds the Golden Award. There are also some Fiery Flint Bugs that can appear over at the entrance. The player will immediately notice upon entering the area that they are on a long strip of open beach. The lake also serves as the watering hole for a large herd of 13 Fiery Blowhogs that patrol the shoreline and is the most populous place in the entirity of the Hall of Gales. Landy Wogpoles will randomly pop out of the sand here and their croaks will alert Fiery Blowhogs and Shelly Crawmads to your presence. Normally the crawmads rarely show themselves and instead conceal themselves within the herd of blowhogs for there own protection. Only the squeaks produced by the wogpoles are enough to bring them out of hiding. Somewhere on the beach there is both the Cylindrical Entertainment and the Happiness Squared that are concealed within the hardy fern plants near the cliffside. Also, by defeating a large fiery blowhog atop a ledge one can obtain the Inspiring Force. Pikmin should be accompanied by a captain when carrying back cargo here, as there are many enemies in the uplands that will kill your pikmin when no one is around. The Apple Breadbugs will often try to steal the cargo that passes through, but this problem can be solved by using purples as they will almost automatically outweigh the greedy bugs and bonk their heads on the onion or Dolphin as the item gets sucked up. Going all of the way to the end of the beach, there is another area of upland terrain with bridges on either side of it allowing access. The top is populated by a single Apple Breadbug which walks endlessly around the platform snagging the White and Purple Pelletweed that grows there. At its center there is the entrance to a tree climb, the Great Grove. There is also another bridge on the side that faces the cliff that leads up to more upland areas. Here it is mostly a barren plain with a slightly mettalic looking surface except now filled with cement. Its geography is that of the first sublevel of the Cavern of Chaos. The wind and dryness is at its peak here. Only some sparse grass and Pellet posies manage to survive here. Your pikmin squad is most susceptable to a Fluffy Blowhog attack up here and mitites roam about solitarily in the harsh area. In this state they can only give there effect to one pikmin at a time, making them only a tiny nuisance. At the end of this dry landscape there is a single platform with a poison gate blocking it. In the center of this platform there is the entrance to the Electrified Arboratum. White Pikmin are needed before being able to access this dungeon. There is a Burrowing Snagret that guards the dungeon's entrance and it will drop the 2-Dimensional Trophy upon death. right beside this clearing there is a large pond filled with fruit and partially drowning Sandbows. Blues are needed before the area is accessable. At the end there is the entrance to a grove of trees where the Electric onion is. The discovered Electric Pikmin allow the player to utilize the many Mugnut Trees that the player has encountered throughout their adventures. The grove has similar geography to the Puffstool's battle arena back in Pikmin. There is also no wind in there due to the trees. The entrance is a hollow log. There is also a seperate path that leads to Sublevel 3 of the Cavern of Chaos, except most of it is now elevated far off of the ground! There are several pathways and conjunctions that lead to one another to form an arial maze. There are a few Pistol Mechmans here and quite a few Fiery Flint Bugs as well. At the very end it is similar to the side of the cliff in the Forest Navel. At the very end there is place where the Libra once was and a climbing bridge is now there instead of a water geyser. Also, at the top there is now the entrance to the Valhalla Cave and the Flat-Out Dissapointed. However, as soon as one reaches the top one should immediately go down the hole without collecting the cargo. This is because there are three greater scarpanids off in the distance that will immediately begin attacking as soon as the player approaches the top. They will then begin to fly all over the area, eating small enemies and isolated groups of pikmin. After the player defeats them all the player the last one will drop the Citrus Avalanche. An attaching path to the cliff yeilds the entrance to yet another maze. This one bears a resemblance to the fifth sublevel of the Cavern of Chaos. It is filled with Crying Crysanthemums that block paths and a single hextuple group of Land Dumples. At its center there is the entrance to the Rememberance Land that is guarded by Shroomy Abmoogs and a Greenish Apook. There is also an exit from the area that leads back to the beach. In the water, there are three dwarf tan wollywogs and five tan ones, but they are spread out all over the place so they shouldn't be THAT much of a problem. The main problem are the water crawbsters, which even though they are relatively small are actually quite dangerous as they create a loud clicking noise when attacked that attracts others of their species. The bottle from pikmin 1 is still here but near it is the Pyramid of Joy and it is guarded by a hidden tan wollywog that falls down from above. The large lake is now connected to the entrance to sublevel 4 of the Cavern of Chaos. The entire sublevel is now completely underwater and there are two Greater Spotted Jellyfloats that hover above the entranceway. These must be passed by so that the player may gain access to the Jellyfloat Jail. However, this dungeon is blocked off by a dripping tar gate, forcing the player to find some way of transporting the other colours of pikmin over there. Fortunately, there is a very long bridge that leads over there. This bridge will take a very long time to build, so while waiting for it to finally be finished the other captains can occupy themselves with something else that they haven't finished yet. When the bridge is complete the player only needs to break down the wall in front of it to allow non-blue pikmin to access the dungeon. After the player's rose pikmin have destroyed the tar gate the dungeon is rendered accessable to all pikmin types. However, this dungeon requires far more than just blue and rose pikmin, so it is reccomended that a little bit of all pikmin types come along. In the lake after Day 40 there is a ferocious Hermit Crawbster that is swimming around in the deeper waters of the lake. It swims about just like a water crawbster but attacks like a hermit crawmad, bringing its prey back to its nest before going back for more. Its battle strategy is a strange combination of the hermit crawmad and segmented crawbster, owing to its chimeralike name. Afterwards on all days there will be a small chance of the Segmented Crawmad appearing. It is a much harder boss as it combines the more difficult features of both fights into a single battle and is also extremely fast due to its mermaid like tail and sturdy legs that either species lacks. Both bosses are extremely difficult, as are all optional bosses, but have extremely valuable corpses. Trivia * The bulk of the area is made up of the Forest Navel from Pikmin. This was the only area not shown again in Pikmin 2, making this first time it has been reexplored since Pikmin. * The pictures displayed on the walls of the Hall of Gales depict various objects resembling stick people, geometric shapes, music notes, suns, stars, toys and other things that would suggest that the area were a child's nursery. Along with this, all of the area's items are school-themed. * The doors on the entranceway and exit to the hall resemble the thousand-year door from Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door * This is the only time when Purple Pelletweed can be seen above ground. * Despite being on the very highest level in the Hall of Gales, the electric pikmin's grove is entirely wind-free. This could be due to the plants that grow around it that may act as a windshield. It may serve as a safe haven for them to live in and protect themselves from the harsh blasts of wind from outside, similarly to the Great Grove. * All of the Tree Climbs in the Hall of Gales appear to be dead or dying. All other tree climbs in the game are alive, with the possible exception of the Hot Tar Pools. * In the first parts of the Hall of Gales, the Fructos Festival blocks the way down to the beach area and can only be removed by using Purple Pikmin to move it out of the way and carry it back to the Dolphin. This is the only time that cargo is used to block the path to an area. Category:Pikmin: New World Category:Pikmin: New World Areas Category:Areas